Of Pie and Angels
by Burnsie at the Crossroads
Summary: Castiel was never one to believe in angels, as a hunter he has seen too much evidence otherwise to believe. He's surprised to find however that angels are indeed real and that one in particular, going by the name of Dean, is probably one of the strangest things, supernatural or human, that he's ever met. revese!verse drabbles and misadventures (based on gifs by thespywhospies).
1. Appreciation for the Good Things

_Alas I do not on SPN. However if I did I couldn't promise that there'd be less pain (Sorry). This fic was inspired by a gif set series over on Tumblr created by thespywhospies. I loved them so much I felt like they should be made into a series of drabbles._

* * *

Castiel watched in mild disgust as the man sitting across the booth from him greedily devoured his bacon cheeseburger.

"I would have thought that angels would have had better table manners," he said, taking a bite from his own burger, watching as sauce dribbled down Dean's chin.

"Dude, I thought by now you realized that I'm not your 'ordinary angel,'" puting emphasis on "ordinary angel". Castiel sighed. Dean did have a point; he had always been far from what Castiel would have expected angels to be like. In fact, if he remembered correctly, Dean's first words to him were something along the lines of "Hi, I'm Dean, I'm an Angel of the Lord. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women, and I'm the one that dragged your sorry ass outta Hell." His name wasn't really Dean, Castiel learned later, it was actually Vianuel, but it was too "hoity toity" for the angel (not to mention a pain to pronounce), so he went by his vessel's name of Dean.

"Hello… Earth to Cas," he blinked.

"Dude, you gotta stop zoning out on me like that."

"Why? It's not like you ever have anything thing of importance to say."

Dean gasped in mock offense. "You wound me."

Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean smirked. Before they could continue the conversation, their waitress, a rather blonde busty woman, interrupted them.

"Can I get you boys anything else?"

"There's a lot you could get me," Dean smirked again. "But right now you could get me a slice of that apple pie."

"Sure thing, sweetie."

"I don't understand your obsession with food, Dean."

"It's a thing of beauty, Cas." Dean drawled as he watched the waitress' hips sway as she left to prepare his pie slice. "Just because I don't have to eat, doesn't mean I can't enjoy it.".

The waitress returned and winked as she set the pie down in front of Dean.

"It's on the house."

"Thanks. That'll be all for now. Maybe later you might be able to get me something else?" he winked.

She giggled. "My shifts over in an hour."

Castiel watched her walk as she walked behind the counter once more. "Must you always be like that?"

"Like what, Cas?" Dean took a bite of pie, watching with amusement as Castiel got visibly more irritated.

"Must you engage in flirtatious behavior with every woman that we meet?"

"Wait a minute. Cas, you got it all wrong. I don't flirt with _every _woman that we meet. Just the ones that my father gifted with certain, ummmm, gifts." Dean peered back down the row at their waitress.

Castiel sighed muttering to himself. "Are you 102% sure you're an angel?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Come on let's get going, need to get gas before we find a motel."

Castiel pulled into the gas station and got out to fill up the Impala.

"Imma gonna go inside and have a look around," Dean said, before disappearing.

Castiel just rolled his eyes. After the Impala was filled and ready to go, Castiel wandered inside to find Dean and to get himself a Diet Coke for later as well. As Castiel stood in front of the cooler, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Dean holding a pie.

"Cas! Cas! Look it's raspberry pie!"

"Dean, you just had pie at the dinner…"

"That was apple pie. Dude, money. Buy now." Castiel sighed as Dean attempted to make big green puppy eyes at him.

"Fine, you useless freeloader. Angel my ass." He grabbed the pie from Dean walked to the front trying to ignore the boisterous laughter coming from the angel behind him.

* * *

_Once again Review, Favorite, Follow etc. _

_Also once again a shameless promotion for you all to go to Tumblr and check out the gif sets. Seriously go do it. _


	2. Angel of the Lord (so he says)

_Once again I own nothing, even if I did I still probably wouldn't play nice._

* * *

Castiel sat by the edge of the pond and sighed twirling the demon knife between his fingers. He looked up in the night sky. To be quite honest, he thought he'd never see the stars again. It had only been four months since he had been sent to Hell, but to Castiel, it had felt like 40 years. It was only this morning that he found himself whole, quite alive and six feet underground, in middle of nowhere Illinois. Bobby scarcely believed it was him, Gabe even less so. Though once his brother had convinced him that it wasn't him that made a deal for Castiel's soul, it begged the question who… or rather what, did. Whatever it was, it was powerful. That didn't stop them from trying to summon it, much to Bobby's exasperation. They had gathered and painted almost every sign, sigil, and marking they knew and summoned the thing… which had failed to appear.

What had it been? One hour, maybe 2 since they attempted the summoning? Castiel stood and turned back to the barn._Maybe they should try again__,_he thought. Turning his back to the lake, he began to walk up back to the barn. He heard a noise, almost like a fluttering of wings. Castiel turned and faced the pond again where a man was standing in, or rather_, on_the water. To Castiel, he didn't look that impressive. Though quite tall, the rest of the man was rather unassuming with his blue jeans, flannel shirt, leather jacket, and short blond hair. His eyes, however, were a different story, a particular shade of green that almost seemed to glow from somewhere within.

"Neat trick, isn't it?"

He regarded the man suspiciously. "Who are you?"

The man smirked.

"What are you?"

Hi, I'm Dean, I'm an Angel of the Lord. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women, and I'm the one that dragged your sorry ass outta Hell."

Castiel eyed him skeptically. "Pardon me if I don't believe you." He lunged forward, plunging the knife into the man's chest.

"Cas, man. That's your problem." He pulled the knife from his chest. "Ya gotta have a little faith."

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way."

Dean closed his eyes and spread his arms. Suddenly the sky grew cloudy. Thunder rumbled in the distance while lighting flashed revealed the huge dark shadows of wings across the rippling water. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the storm subsided, and the two men were once again standing under a starry sky.

"Believe me now?"

Castiel quirked an eyebrow upward. It appeared that Dean had focused a little too much on the previous display as rather than standing on the water he was instead, standing in it. "I still don't understand, why me?"

"Why you?"

"Yes I'm…" Castiel trailed off.

"You're what, Cas?"

"I'm worthless." He gritted out, looking down.

"Don't say that," came a quiet voice from beside him. Castiel looked up at Dean who almost seemed hurt. The look only lasted a moment though as he wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder.

"C'mon, get going. This apocalypse isn't gonna stop itself. Big man upstairs gave you a get out of jail free card for a reason."

He gave Castiel a slight push back towards the barn. Castiel was about to ask Dean what that reason was, but the man had disappeared.

Dean reappeared on a hill just outside a small town festival in Wisconsin. He stood for a moment watching the swirling colors and lights before turning his gaze skyward.

* * *

"Well Dad, we did it. We rescued the Righteous Man," he paused. "I just didn't think that I'd be the one to, you know, actually do it. Almost kinda feel responsible for him, ya know?" He kicked at a small pebble on the ground. "I just want to do better… than last time. I don't want to let you down." His gaze turned skyward as if almost waiting for a response. He shook his head and laughed, he should know better that there would be no response. There hadn't been one from him in a very long time. Not that it stopped him from trying anyway. He was pulled from his thoughts as the fireworks began, turning to watch as the night sky was painted with color and light.

* * *

_One again I hope you enjoyed this enstallment. Follow, review, favorite etc. as these things make me happy. Also once again thanks to thespywhospies over on tumblr. _


	3. Humany Wumany

_Once again, I do not own Supernatural, If I did there would be still pain and suffering but at least there'd be a musical episode._

* * *

Castiel sighed and ran his hands through his hair. The case they had thought might have been Rugaru, which would have been easy enough, but of course Castiel's life was never that simple. Gabriel had gone ahead to scout the apartment complex in which the deaths had occurred. Castiel had gone to interview witnesses and do more research. He had just finished compiling the interviews when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bro**,** this isn't a Rugaru."

"But the description in the paper…" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Not a Rugaru..."

"And _how _exactly do you know that Gabriel?"

"Because it's small, hairy, brown, kinda spider looking and shit…" There was a scuffling noise and a low growl.

"Call you back."

* * *

Castiel could honestly say he had no idea what they were dealing with, and until Gabe returned there was little that he could go on. Unfortunately, Dean wasn't much help either by gruffly telling Castiel that "it wasn't his job to keep track of the entirety of all creation". Castiel didn't press the point any further and instead turned to research for help. Eventually, after a few hours of internet browsing, (and about 10 dead ends later) he came upon the solution. Two witch clans had a long standing feud, Hatfield and McCoys**,** if you will. Apparently it was the last straw with one of them**,** and they cursed the other clan into these creatures, called a also appeared to be highly dangerous and rather carnivorous. They also unfortunately seemed to be rather immune to bullets but not so much to fire.

"Blowtorch it is then," Castiel muttered to himself.

By this time, Gabriel still hadn't returned, which was rather worrisome. However Castiel now had a solution (or at least he hoped) he could use go save Gabriel's behind if need be.

"Dean, we need to get going." No response.

"Dean?"

He peered around the corner and was met with a rather intense make-out session on the television screen. He turned to the couch to see Dean watching intently.

"Dean… are you watching Doctor Sexy?"

"Yes," his eyes didn't leave the screen.

"I never should have gotten you into crap television."

"Dude this isn't crap. This is gold," Dean protested.

"Whatever you say, Dean," as Castiel turned off the television.

"Hey, I was watching that."

"There are things that are of greater importance right now. We need to go save Gabe's ass… again."

"Does your brother always get himself in trouble like this?" Dean smirked.

"More or less."

* * *

The Impala pulled up to the apartment complex.

"So what's the game plan, Cas?

"Go in, find Gabriel, find the Quintaped, set it on fire and ideally kill it."

"Yeah that sounds completely fool proof," muttered Dean.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

Dean rolled his eyes as they got out of the car.

"I saw that."

"I saw that" Dean muttered mockingly under his breath.

"Let's just do this."

Ten minutes later they had cleared most of the building without any sign of Gabriel or the Quintaped. They were just starting the fourth floor when they heard a rattling noise coming from one of the hall closets. Cas signaled to Dean as he readied the blowtorch. Dean grasped the door knob, and Cas nodded and the door flung open.

"DON'T SHOOT, DON'T SHOOT, I AM NOT THE FURRY NIGHTMARE YOU ARE LOOKING FOR!" Cas lowered his blowtorch rolling his eyes.

"Guess we found Gabe."

"Observant one, aren't we bird brain?"

"Hey, I'm not a bird brain!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Dean and Gabriel stopped arguing and turned to face Castiel.

"The Quintaped is still on the loose and it's highly dangerous. We need to find it _now_."

"Ummm Cassie I don't think that's gonna be a problem."

Gabe pointed down the hall to the place both he and Dean had been staring. At the end of it stood crouched Quintaped. It growled and took off down the hallway towards them with almost inhuman speed.

"Shit." Dean muttered under his breath shoving Gabriel back into the closet. Dean reasoned that it was probably the safest place for him right now turning quickly to face Castiel. He could only watch in horror as the thing jumped him. Dean was a half second to**o** late as he watched the blowtorch go skidding across the floor uselessly.

"CAS!"

Dean lunged forward as Castiel struggled to hold the Quintaped back.

Dean grabbed at the Quintaped trying to pry it off before it turned on him latching to his arm.

"Son of a bitch!"

Dean reached around with his other arm to place a hand on the creature. Instinctively, Castiel ducked as a bright light engulfed the hall along with a wail from the Quintaped.

"You all right there Cas? Gabe?"

"Just peachy." Gabriel voice sounded from the closet.

Dean held out his hand to Castiel, who pondered it a moment before grasping it. Dean pulled Castiel up, only to end up standing inches away from Dean. They had talked about personal space before, something Dean didn't seem to understand, (or chose to ignore**...** Castiel was never quite sure) and yet Castiel found himself entranced by the green eyes looking down at him. They almost seemed to glow, a gentle reminder that the man in front of him hid the being inside, a being of light and power.

Gabriel cleared his throat, causing Castiel to blink and suddenly remember where they were. He looked down at Dean's arm.

"Dean. Your arm."

"No worries," he flashed a quick smile, "I got magic mojo remember?"

He took a step and swayed slightly, Castiel held out an arm to help him but was waved off as Dean steadied himself and made for the stairs. Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen."

"Ya think? Come on Bro let's go before feathers leaves us behind."

Castiel just nodded mutely before following his brother down the stairs.

* * *

About a week had passed since the incident, and Dean being the rather stubborn non-human entity he was refused to discuss it. Castiel did note though, when Dean's sleeve was rolled up just so that he could see a bandage where Dean had been attacked. At first he thought nothing of it. He assumed that maybe Dean had gone a bit overboard when it came to smiting. However, things just kept getting stranger. Dean had before, eaten on occasion, always claiming that he wanted the full human experience. Of late though, he'd been eating more and more. Castiel could have sworn that Dean was actually getting hungry. Dean also was staying for longer periods of time now going from popping in and out on a daily basis to only doing so every week or so. Then the naps started.

Castiel had gotten a call from Bobby. There were apparently a couple of werewolves that needed taking care of down in Louisiana.

"It should be not problem Bobby, we will get down there soon as we can," he paused. "We'll be okay, it's good to be on a case that we actually know what we're dealing with," another pause, "you as well Bobby."

Castiel hung up and glanced over his laptop. Dean's sprawled out on the couch, and once again Doctor Sexy was on the TV. He shut the laptop and walked over to the couch. Castiel's head tilted to the side slightly. It appeared that Dean had dozed off.

"Dean wake-up! We have a case."

Dean stirred slightly.

"Mruph, five more minutes, Cas."

Castiel slammed the coffee table in front of him.

"DEAN, WAKE UP!"

Dean shot upright sending pillows flying and nearly falling off the bed.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Do not blaphimize, Dean." "You are supposed to be an angel," he muttered to himself as an afterthought.

"Jeez Cas, I'm an angel of the Lord, you should show me some respect."

"By letting you sleep?"

"Yes."

Castiel sighed and rubbed his temples, "I should sue God for false advertising."

Dean just stuck out his tongue as Castiel began to pack. He glanced over at Dean.

"Though really Dean, why is this happening?"

"What'd mean Cas?"

"The sleeping, eating, not being able to heal yourself…"

"Thought you wouldn't notice" the angel muttered.

Castiel sat beside Dean on the couch.

"I did."

There was a pause. Dean sighed.

"I'm being cut off from heaven, Cas."

"What do you mean Dean?"

"I'm losing my mojo," he paused grimacing slightly, "becoming human, or damn well close to it."

"I'm sorry Dean," Castiel looked down at the ground, "This is my fault isn't it?"

"No Cas, it's mine, I made my choice, I'm the one that rebelled."

"But..."

Dean placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Just make it worth my time, alright?"

"Yes Dean."

They stayed like that a moment until Dean clapped his hands together.

"Right, lets go gank us a… what did you say it was?"

"Werewolves."

"Yeah that."

Cas smiled slightly shaking his head as he followed the angel out the door.

"What am I going to do with you, Dean?" he said to no one in particular.

* * *

_Just a friendly reminder again to review follow and favorite (and thank you to those who have already done so). Special thanks to thespywhospies who put me on their fanfic list._


	4. But really, who are you

_Once more, I do not own Supernatural. If I did there'd be an episode where at least one member of team free will gets de-aged. _

* * *

Castiel lay on one of the hoods out in Bobby's salvage yard. It was somewhere he went often to think, even when he was younger. There was something he found calming about it. Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to wash away the events of the day.

* * *

_Castiel found himself in one of the spare rooms in Bobby's house. It had sounded as if someone was upstairs. Since Bobby was preparing the spell to dispel the witnesses and Gabe was out on call, Castiel was left to check the disturbance. He had just cleared the closet when a voice sounded behind him. _

"_Hello Castiel, it's been a while." _

"_Anna." Castiel leveled his shotgun._

"_You don't seem surprised."_

"_I figured that you'd show up eventually… after everyone I've seen today, it only made sense." _

_Anna smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Castiel."_

"_No… I'm sorry Anna, I wish I had never…"_

"_Never killed me? You were just doing your duty Castiel, like you always do. You were always the good solider. Always following orders. No wonder you're God's choice."_

_In a blink of an eye, she was across the room. Castiel flinched back as Anna grabbed his gun and threw it across the room, gently placing a hand on Castiel's face __as she did so__._

"_Don't worry," she whispered, "it will be quick, painless. I'm just repaying the favor."_

_Castiel felt frozen, rooted to the spot. That is until a gunshot rang out and Anna dissipated. __  
_

"_You tryin' to get yourself killed idjt?" __  
_

"_Bobby I…"_

"_Save the sob story for later, we got an apocalypse to stop."_

* * *

"Hey Cas."

Castiel jolted up to find Dean sitting next to him on the hood of the car. Castiel took a breath.

"Do you always appear like that?"

"More or less."

"And in this guise?"

"You mean am I processing somebody?"

Castiel nodded mutely. Dean paused, guiltily sighing before answering.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that I am. To be fair though, he was in a coma. So it's not like he was pulled from an apple pie life or anything."

Castiel glared. He felt he should have known that that would be the case. Angels, thus far, seemed to be much too much like demons for his liking, in more ways than one.

"Is that how you justify it then? It seems to be a weak excuse to me."

"He gave me his permission."

Castiel just glared.

"Then I take it Dean is not actually your name then?"  
"Vianuel. My name is Vianuel. Angel of Tuesday actually… anyway I guess I just thought that by taking his name, along with vocabulary and stuff that you guys might be able to relate to me a bit better. It could be easier for us to work together."

There was no response from Castiel. Dean turned to see him staring intently out into the empty field next to the salvage yard.

"Why didn't you help us today?"

"I couldn't. Besides you did fine."

"Could not or would not Dean?"

"Couldn't. Wasn't in my orders."

"I thought."

"Yeah well you thought wrong Cas."

"But you're supposed to _help_ people, you're an angel, Dean"

Dean growled. "No, I'm a _solider_, Cas, and you better try your damnedest to remember that 'cuz I'm not the one that's gonna be perching on your shoulder babysitting you."

Castiel scoffed and slid off the hood of the car, turning back in the direction of Bobby's house. He was able to make it a few steps before finding himself slammed into a car.

"Do you think I'm joking? Just remember, I'm the one that pulled you out of that Hell hole and I can just as easily throw you back in got it?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, looking down at his shoes.

Dean sighed and let go of Castiel.

"Look you're not the only one fighting this, and we can't do it without you. We just need to keep Lucifer in his cage and pretty much prevent the destruction of the world."

"So the usual then…"

Dean smiled slightly, "Yeah Cas. The usual."

"Dean?"

"Yeah? Why do you keep calling me Cas?"

"Cuz I know the real Castiel, and he's a bit of a dick."

Castiel turned around to retort but Dean was already gone.

"Damn angels…"

"Something wrong, Bro?"

Castiel jumped.

"I thought I told you not to sneak up on me, Gabe."

"Aww what fun would that be?"

Castiel didn't respond. He instead stared out across the scrap yard.

"So angels, huh?"

"So it would seem."

"Halos and white fluffy wings?"

"No."

"Damn. Guess I owe Bobby ten bucks. Anyway, soups on, and after the day we had we need a real meal."

"Whatever you say, Gabe."

"Come on, gump your food's getting cold."

* * *

_Once again I hope you enjoyed. Favorite, Follow or Review if you haven't already which honestly a lot have you have. Like really there was happy dancing involved so a cupcake to all of you for being so wonderful *hands out cupcakes*. _

_Also my apologies for being a bit late with this. My family moved, then I moved back to college and then I caught the plague. It's been a rather busy last couple of weeks one might say. _


	5. A Devilishly Good Plumber

_Once again I don't own Supernatural if I did I would make sure Dean, Charlie and Cas have an episode together. _

* * *

The end of the world was neigh. Yet, for the members of team free will (as Gabriel often referred to them as) things often were surprising domestic. When they weren't on the road on the usual hunting jobs or trying to stop the Devil, they most often found themselves at Bobby's. The boys quickly fell into a routine. Castiel would take time to work on the Impala or do research. On some occasions, Gabriel would do research but more often than not, he would go into town to flirt with the owner of the town bakery, or the candy shop. It was hard to keep track some days. Dean would drop in on occasion as well. So much so Castiel had even began to teach him about the care of the car. Dean was a fast learner, in some areas more than others.

Castiel was working on the Impala's engine when there was a flutter behind him. Castiel jumped and hit his head on the hood.

"Dude, you gotta hide me."

Castiel turned rubbing his head to face a rather panicked angel.

"Dean I don't understand…"

"DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST FLY AWAY FROM YOUR MISTAKE IDJT. GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS BACK HERE."

"Shit," Dean mumbled as he dove into the back seat of Impala, seconds before Bobby stormed into the barn.

"Where is he?"

Castiel opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"And don't even think about covering for him."

Castiel pointed mutely at the back of the Impala. Bobby rolled his eyes before wrenching open the car door. There was a yelp as Dean was unceremoniously pulled out by his ankles and crumpled on the ground beside the door.

"Oowww."

"Shut up."

"I don't understand. What's going on here?" Castiel tilt his head in confusion.

"Your idjt of an angel here decided to play fix it with the sink."

"He's not/I'm not his angel" both rushed in unison. Bobby just sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm going to go into town for some things for the sink. You boys think you can behave yourselves and not break anything while I'm gone?"

"Yes sir," both mumbled.

Bobby left them in silence. Castiel went back to working on the car as Dean watched him. Castiel had noticed at one point that Dean tended to watch him a lot. While Castiel was slightly unnerved by this, part of him had rather grown used to it. However, Dean lacked patience.

"Right I'm gonna go inside. I could use a beer. You want a beer Cas?"

"Dean, wait…"

However, he was too late. Dean had already disappeared in a ruffle of feathers. As much he didn't want to follow him, Bobby would probably lock him up in the panic room if Dean broke something else. He sighed, wiping his hands on a rag, before going to the house. Castiel was somewhat surprised to find that the house was intact. He was less surprised to find Dean in front of the TV with a beer.

"I would have thought you would have tried to take more advantage of being human, Dean."

"Why, you suggesting something, Cas?" Dean waggled his eyebrows, clearly amused by the flustered look on his face before rushing into the kitchen muttering something about the propensity of a certain angel. Castiel had just made it to the fridge when he froze. Something was wrong. He turned to see a unfamiliar man crouching at the sink. From what Castiel could tell, even though he was crouching, the man was absurdly tall. The man turned and looked at Castiel with jet black eyes before going back to his work under the sink. Castiel slowly backed out of the kitchen to grab the shotgun from the living room.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Dean, there's a demon in the kitchen fixing Bobby's sink."

Castiel turned to reenter the kitchen but found his way blocked by Dean. He tried to push past the angel but he might as well have tried pushing past a piece of granite.

"Wait, he's my brother. He just needs a place to crash for awhile."

Suddenly the demon appeared just behind Dean.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know it's an inconvenience, but it's just for a couple of days." He paused, "I'll even fix the sink."

What came next caught Castiel off guard. The demon was given him of all things, puppy eyes. He turned to Dean only to find him sporting a similar expression.

"Damnit, Dean, the house is not a petting zoo."

Despite his protest, their expressions held. Castiel sighed.

"Fine he can stay but you" he pointed at Dean, "are going to be the one explaining to Bobby."

Dean saluted.

"Yes, Sir."

"What's next, the Easter Bunny?" Castiel muttered under his breath.

"Nah, though I hear Persephone's a good time."

Castiel just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"First you break my sink then you let a demon into the house?"

Bobby had the shot gun pointed at Dean who was shielding the man from earlier.

"Look I can vouch for Sam. He did some stupid stuff in the past but he's paid for it."

"You believe this?" Bobby turned to Castiel, keeping the gun trained on the supernatural forces across the room. Castiel took a moment to answer.

"I trust Dean."

Bobby sighed.

"Fine then." Bobby lowered the gun only to gesture at Sam. "One wrong move and your ass is getting sent back to hell, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Dean clapped his hands together.

"Right. Who's hungry?"

"Really Dean? You've already eaten like five times today. You don't even need to eat."

"Shut up, bitch. Pie is tasty."

" Jerk." Sam made a face at Dean before following him into the kitchen Bobby behind them.

Castiel stood for a moment in confusion. He would have to ask Dean later about his brother "Sam" (though at this point he doubted that was his real name). How an angel and a demon could seemly get along so well was beyond him. Such discussions though would have to wait. There was no way Dean was getting his slice of pie.

* * *

_As always favorite, review, follow, whatever suits your fancy. Also, because I'm curious (and would love to hear from you all) what sort of scenes would you like to see in the future? (from the show or otherwise). _

_Finally, I have a Twitter now, Burnsie_tweets, it's not that exciting but feel free to follow me if you wish. _


	6. A Deal is Struck

_I don't own Supernatural but if I did I'd bring back Bella as a Demon b/c I think it could be rather fun… at least for a episode._

* * *

Dean wasn't really sure how much time had passed since they had stopped the apocalypse. Time was relative to the angel, though normally it would seem to go by faster than this. He had lost count of the number of times he had visited Castiel since then. Though, he shouldn't stay visited so much as it was just watching. He refused to use the word creeping because he wasn't. He was just checking on Castiel's welfare. Or that's what he told himself.

Dean now stood in the backyard of suburban house. Post not apocalypse, Castiel had found his way back to a woman he had first met on a hunt, and again when a Changling plagued the neighborhood. Meg was probably the closest thing Castiel had to an apple pie life her and her daughter, Rachel. Many times he wanted to appear to Castiel, tell him he was proud of him, tell him that he missed him. He wanted his help, his support.

Since the failed apocalypse, Heaven had been a mess. Raphael and his followers wanted to start it up all over again and Dean couldn't allow for that. Especially now that Castiel finally had the life he deserved. Dean sighed as he watched Castiel be dragged across the porch to a waiting tea party that Rachel had set up for them.

"Spying on our boyfriend, are we?" remarked a distinctly British voice.

"What'd want Crowley?"

"Just wanted to congratulate you on your averting the apocalypse."

"Bull. What do you want?"

"I want to make you an offer," the demon smiled.

Dean stared pointedly "Dude, I'm an angel, I don't care if you're the King of Hell I could own your ass any day."

Crowley chuckled.

"It's rather adorable how you've taken on the vernacular. I'd go so far as to say you've almost gone native Vianuel. However, I don't believe you'll want to 'own my ass' as you so quaintly put it." The demon paused, "I know things aren't going well for you upstairs and I have a way to help you out."

"No way Crowley." Dean turned to leave.

"What if I said I could also get your brother back what he's missing, well the brother that you were closet too anyway. Finally fix your little brother. " Dean turned back.

"What'd mean?"

Crowley glanced over at Castiel who was now being crowned with a fluffy pink tiara.

"This isn't the best place to discuss business, perhaps we should go elsewhere? Leave your boyfriend to his 'apple pie life' as it where?"

Dean looked at Castiel and his stance softened slightly. He had to admit, Castiel did look happy, happier than Dean had ever seen him anyway.

Dean sighed, "Fine."

Crowley smirked and disappeared. Dean followed casting one last fleeting glance over his shoulder at the smiling Castiel.

* * *

_Review, favorite, follow and hopefully you enjoyed. I was going to post this next week but since it's my birthday I decided to give you all a present of a early chapter because reasons. _


End file.
